Trapped
by Clara Masse
Summary: Summary: It’s an ordinary day out shopping for Vince and Howard but when the temperature rises and they get stuck in a lift what will they do to stay cool? Slash. X


Title: Trapped

Fandom: The Mighty Boosh

Pairing: Howince

Words: 1019

Disclaimer: Not mine. Thank you to my awesome buddy Harry for helping me with the idea for this. You're the reason I'm up at 11:30pm typing this. The things I do for friends. hugs

Summary: It's an ordinary day out shopping for Vince and Howard but when the temperature rises and they get stuck in a lift what will they do to stay cool? Slash. X

When had it suddenly become so warm? It was boiling! It hadn't started like that. Howard looked over at Vince and noticed with some delight that he seemed just as warm and uncomfortable as he did. It didn't help at all that they were stuck in a Top Shop lift, for Vince it was just the heat, but for Howard it was being out with Vince, shopping, hearing Vince whining and the heat just topped it off.

"It's too warm!"

"Don't think I haven't noticed, Little Man."

And that was when it happened. CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! Then nothing, the lift just stopped. Vince and Howard both looked at the door, "I bet it'll start again in a sec," but even after Howard had made that comment the lift still didn't move and the heat was getting worse. Just as Vince was contemplating calling for help the intercom crackled, "hey is anybody in the lift?"

"We are!" Howard and Vince cried in unison, Howard peeling off his jacket.

"I'm really sorry but it seems like you're both going to be stuck in there for a while. The lift's broken down and-." But the rest of the sentence never came as the intercom crackled and then went dead. "Brilliant. Just great, stuck in here in this heat," Howard grumbled shlumping down onto the floor of the lift. Vince nodded to agree it was so hot in the lift and being stuck in the lift with Howard didn't help, Vince had always thought Howard was a good looking man but when his skin shone with sweat like that how could he do anything but stare? At that thought an idea formed in the head of Vince Noir, "Um Howard is it ok if I take off my T-Shirt?" Vince was tugging nervously at the bottom of his Pete Neon printed T-Shirt until Howard nodded. Both were surprised when some sort of slow jazz music started playing. Howard grinned, "lift music," he smiled broadly getting up to stretch as Vince started to sway slowly. Howard's eyes widened as Vince raised his arms causing Howard's eyes to catch a tantalizing glimpse of the Nicky Clarke straightners scar on his hip, "V-vince what are you doing?" He knew he shouldn't stare but when Vince's hips were swaying like that how was he supposed to react? "I'm dancing."

"I noticed, why?" To this Vince shrugged but saw the flash of nerves in Howard's eyes as he carefully picked up the bottom hem of his T-Shirt and stripped it away from his body. Vince knew from Naboo and Bollo that Howard had a crush on him and he wanted to see how far he could take this, he adored Howard and even the thought of Howard shirtless made Vince twitch. Howard watched in awe as Vince's glistening skin shimmered under the bright lights of the lift, "your stripping?" Vince nodded, "well I'm too hot and I'd really like to cool off," Vince bit his lips then pouted watching as Howard blushed at his swollen pout.

"So you don't mind do you?" Howard was captivated by Vince's hips, "not at all."

"Good," Vince smiled cheekily pulling Howard close, "ooh honey you're sweating." Howard nodded. "Here let me help you," Vince slowly swayed with Howard undoing each of his shirt buttons meticulously gingerly placing a kiss on Howard's collar bone and running his tongue down over his sweat slicked skin to the waist band of his black corduroys giggling when Howard released a whimper. Howard gently pulled Vince back up by his sweat matted hair pulling him closer by his belt buckle, after toying with it he quickly stripped it from the loops in Vince's jeans grinning when the waif reddened at his touch, he'd always wanted to make Vince turn the same shade he would go when he was complimented. He kissed him slow and sweet then turned Vince around and pressed him firmly against the lift wall kissing the back of his neck and massaged his thumbs into Vince's shoulder blade watching as Vince's skin turned a pretty shade of light pink, he didn't know weather it was the moment or the heat but decided he liked it anyway. Howard grinned gently biting Vince's ear lobe and unbuttoning his jeans slowly, "how about you let me help you, huh?"

"Y-yes sir."

How could Vince protest?

"Hey check the CCTV these two are having sex," the security guard laughed watching the two in the lift as they made love oblivious to the world outside.

"_Ugh…Howard, H-Howard…Oh god!…Ngh!"_

"_I love you, Vince. I love you. I luh-love…"_

The three security guards watched in awe.

"Imagine how much we'd get for this?"

"Yeah they're hot."

A mysterious figure appeared from the shadows, "I don't think so. Bollo the tape." The huge gorilla pushed the eject button retrieving the tape and tucking it securely under his arm. The head guard stood mouth agape at the tiny man, "who a-are you?"

The tiny shaman smiled, "I'm Naboo, that's who. This tape is coming with us." The guard nodded, "sure take it."

Howard and Vince lay catching their breath on the lift floor gasping for breath only moving to steal a kiss from each other. Suddenly the lift moved and Vince and Howard laughed struggling to pull on their clothes. Howard pulled Vince in for another hug, "well that was fun." Vince nodded, "I'll never look at Top Shop the same way again."

"Mmmm hmmmm I enjoyed this shopping trip. Now lets go and find you something to wear." Vince giggled leading Howard from the lift by his tie.

"Yeah, you can help me try it on."


End file.
